


Massage

by SummerFairy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18158117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerFairy/pseuds/SummerFairy
Summary: When Cloud spends too much time driving Fenrir and his back is ashing too much, Tifa is always here to ease the pain thanks to her massage. Cloud likes it... and he likes even more falling asleep just after it on Tifa's bed and waking up next to her.





	1. Cloud's point of view

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Final Fantasy VII and its characters belong to Square Enix.  
> Author note : First try at writing from Cloud's perspective.  
> Please, read and review ;)  
> Takes place several months after the end of Advent Children Complete.

It wasn't that late when I finally arrived at Seventh Heaven, the bar had closed for the night not that long ago. Tifa was surely upstairs, either taking a shower or reading a book in her room. I knew she always waited for me to come home before going to sleep.  
I smiled, my presence seems to always ease her worries. She still was scared that one day I would leave again. I was sad thinking of that because for the four passing months I still didn't have find a way to make her trust me completely.  
I sighed.

Sure, things were better since I returned but it was just not the same anymore, especially between us. I was tired of my inability to express myself clearly with her.  
I yawned, my muscles ashed from spending too much time driving an insanely big and heavy bike, but Fenrir is Fenrir and I love my bike so no complain.  
I arrived in front of Tifa's room, knocked lightly before entering.  
"I'm home" I said smiling at her.  
"Hi Cloud, welcome home. Tired?" she beamed at me. Yes, she is like a ray of sunshine, my bright light that is always here to cheer me up, strong and unwavering.  
"Yeah, can I take a shower?"  
"Sure, go on."  
I headed towards the bathroom. Oh how I crave for hot water on my shoulders and my back.  
I stayed a lot longer in the shower than usual. When I emerged there was some steam in all the bathroom, but it felt good.  
I dried myself and went to my room a towel wrap around my waist. I changed quickly in my pyjamas and went back to her room for a proper goodnight.  
It had become a ritual for me to spend some little time with her after or before work, it was five minutes or ten minutes but I always came to speak to her. Maybe it was my unconscious way to tell her that I'm caring. I came to love our chit chat talk, usually about everyday life problems, sometimes about more serious and painful matters but nonetheless I enjoyed it. Tonight was no different even in my exhausted state.  
I came to sat on her bed and noticed her book was about cooking.  
"Find anything that seems good?"  
"Everything looks good, I don't know what to try first. How was your day?"  
"Tired, storm, rain and all, the usual." I smiled weakly stretching my back and winced a little.  
She chuckled. "Seems to me it was a rougher day than usual." She watched me intently before speaking again "Are you ok?"  
There, I can sense worry in her voice, do I look that pitiful? Well, maybe, I know I have bags under my eyes.  
"Mmmh, my back is a little stiff, that's all." I kissed her cheek to reassure her. She smiled.  
"I have something that may help." she searched in the drawer of her night table and picked a little round box. She opened it and put it under my noise. I was assaulted with a fragrance of mixed herbal essences, strong but pleasant.  
"What is that?"  
"For massage, it works well, I use it after training. Wanna try?"  
"Hu... now??"  
"Yes, I can do something with your back if you want."  
My mind took some times to register what she had said. She knows massage? She is offering to massage my back? Hell, as if I was going to say no!  
It seemed I had spaced out too long because I felt her shifting on the bed nervously.  
"But it's late so I guess you prefer to go to bed." Her words made me refocus instantly.  
"No! I mean yes!"  
She looked back at me, confused. I cleared my throat to finally give her a coherent answer.  
"If you think you can do that for me, then yes I would like it." I really tried not to blush... but I failed.  
She smiled at me.  
"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach."  
I followed her instruction and comfortably lay on her bed. I felt her straddle me, sitting on my thighs.  
I heard her rub her hands together with the oil massage and soon after I felt the warmth of her hands on my back. Oh god... I'm going to enjoy that!

She pressed gently following my spine, that made me tense a little, dare I say shiver?  
"You're too tense Cloud, relax a bit." she whispered in my ear...and it didn't help me at all. I inhaled sharply, maybe that was a bad idea, I'm too sensitive to her touches, she is gonna make me loose control in no time. I winced, no Cloud, get a grip on yourself, or she will think that she's doing a poor job or that I'm a complete pervert.  
I felt her fingers on my hips suddenly tickling me, and it works because I didn't see it coming. I yelped and laughed and squirmed under her playful fingers. I shifted my position to look at her, she was chuckling and looked self-satisfied, little devil that she is. "More relax now?"  
She repositioned my arms, I took hold of one of her pillow and surrendered to her touches. I exhaled deeply, closed my eyes and buried my face in the pillow... it's gonna be alright...

Her hands continued their dance on my back then around my shoulder blade where it was really tense, she noticed it and rubbed more vigorously on that spot. I almost moaned because of the relief it brought. She moved to my shoulders and I have to say she really seemed to know what she was doing.  
It didn't take long before I completely relaxed in her hands, letting her taking away all the tension. And it felt good, so good.  
She finished by placing a kiss on my right shoulder and I'm not quite sure what happened next. I remembered saying a thank you to her and that's all.

I woke up the next morning in the same position, I groaned a little before turning on my side only to realize I was wrapped like a sandwich in the bedspread. I wriggled free and noticed Tifa was sleeping beside me, except she was under the sheet and me above.  
Visibly I fell asleep here after her massage and she covered me with the bedspread. I repositioned it on her, smiling at her peaceful face. I yawned and stretched myself, I do feel better, my back is no more painful. God, she knows how to take care of me! 

***********************  
Chapter 2 soon : Tifa's point of view ;)


	2. Tifa's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2, enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note : Kind of Tifa's revenge, written from Tifa's perspective.

I noticed Cloud was slowly falling into a comfortable routine, asking massages from me very often... and falling asleep on my bed each time. It's not I don't like it, on the contrary, I'm glad to see he is more open with me.   
But I secretly would like to reverse our roles so that I would be on the receiving end for a change... Yes, I would love to have him massage my back, that's my little fantasy at the moment.

On a particularly tiring evening at the bar, I finally had the guts to do something when Cloud, again, said his back was aching from driving all day.  
"Well, I know what you want but not tonight." I said and Cloud's smile faltered.  
"Oh... I see... it's ok... I will just take a hot shower, it should help." he said trying to hide his disappointment.   
I do feel bad now, I don't want him to think I'm telling him to go to hell.  
"Cloud, wait!... I mean it's just that I... well... I'm ok to do it but to one condition." I said with determination.  
Cloud arched an eyebrow at me, nodding and waiting for me to continue.  
"You're not the only one to have an aching back, you know..."  
"Ah?"  
He seemed clueless. I looked at him straight in the eyes, scolding a little at him for his obliviousness.  
"Well, Cloud Strife, you have become a little too accustomed to me taking care of you so I basically ask you to return the favour! You selfish chocobo head..." I pouted at him playfully.  
He looked at me quizzically.  
"What? How?"  
"I want a massage too..." I almost begged, he's really dense sometimes.  
"Hee?? You want me to... Tifa, I don't know how to do it!"  
"I'm doing it for you for the past two months now, just do the same, it's not complicated!"  
He flushed bright red then, I don't know why because it's not a big deal, is it? Or he is aware he was too demanding and is now ashamed for taking advantage of my kindness?  
"I'm going to take a shower." he stuttered.  
I saw him disappeared, locking himself in the bathroom.

I wondered if I was too harsh on him, I usually never reproach him with anything. I hope he didn't take what I said too seriously and more than anything I hoped he's not going to blame himself and to shut himself from me. I'm scared at the idea, I want him to feel better, to feel at home and at ease with me. Calling him selfish may not help with all his insecurities.  
I have to wait for him to exit the bathroom so that I can make it clear I was kind of joking.

Soon enough he reappeared in the doorframe of my room. He looked embarrassed.  
"Nice shower?" I asked to start a conversation.  
"Hu... yeah..."  
A silence stretched between us, he was still standing at the door.  
"Tifa... About what you said earlier... I'm sorry for always asking you to massage my back. You should have said something sooner, you know."  
I smiled sweetly at him, he is cute when he tries to apologize.  
"Don't be sorry, I didn't say it was bothering me. Just that I would like you to return the favour."  
"But I never have done that before, what if I break your shoulder blade or something like that?"  
I raised an eyebrow at him. Is he serious?  
"Cloud, when you hold Marlene or Denzel, you are careful, you have never broke their bones before, did you?"  
"No... but it's different."  
"Not really. Look Cloud if you really don't want to do it, it's ok just say it."  
"It's not that Tifa! I really would like to help, I just think I'm not able to do it."  
"Everyone can do that."  
"I'm not like everyone..." he said, frowning.  
"Yes, yes, but you could at least try. If it's that bad, we will stop, that's all." How can that guy be so complicated? He's always overthinking things.   
"So, are you going to come here and close that door?" I looked at him and I can see his hesitation before he finally walked toward me.  
"Okay, just don't complain if it's not well-done."  
"Okay!" 

I gave him the little round box that contain the oil massage. I took off my shirt in one swift movement, leaving me with my bra and lay down on my stomach.  
"Well, you're sure?" he asked again.  
"Yes Cloud, go on." I answered happily, my fantasy was turning into reality, as if I was going to have second thoughts! Yes Cloud, I want you to do it, just do it! Now! I restrained myself to yell my impatience at him.  
"Ok..." he whispered. He slowly untied my bra, my heart sped up instantly. He doesn't know what he's doing to me!  
He sat on my thighs and rubbed his hands with the ointment, just like I was doing it.  
I grinned in anticipation. I finally felt his hands on my back, warm... but feather-like... the pressure too light... a sweet caress.... I closed my eyes, the pressure of his hands so light I wasn't sure they were here.  
"Cloud, you're not going to hurt me, you can apply more pressure."  
His hands stopped completely.  
"Ah... ok... just tell me if it's too much."  
"Mmmh"  
He rubbed his hands on my back, it was better. Slowly I felt him relaxed, his gestures becoming more confident.

"Ah, here, your hair is in the way."  
"Do you want me to fasten it?" I began an attempt to turn around when both his hands prevented me to do so.  
"It's ok!! Stay like that!" he said, his voice panicked.  
I blushed and chuckled at his reaction, I forgot that with my bra unhooked, nothing hide my upper half. I tried the best I can to keep my hair from coming in the way.

I gave him instructions from time to time and he complied each time, attentive to what I said. It felt good, so good I couldn't help but complain that my left shoulder still need more attention, and he massaged the whole area again.   
"I'm going to ask you to do it all over again, you know."  
"Why?? I'm not doing it right?"  
I giggled, he's so cute!  
"No Cloud, you're doing wonder... I love it."  
"I'm glad then." From the tone of his voice I know he is happy, I can't see his face but I'm sure he is smiling.

After almost one hour, I was forced to come down from my cloud (no pun intended!).  
"So, how do you feel?"  
"Nice" I sighed languidly. I felt him clumsily clipped back my bra which meant it was finished.  
He rolled off me and lay next to me on his side, wrapping loosely his arms around my waist.  
"I forgot something."  
"Mmh? What?"  
"That." He kissed my shoulder, in the same way I was doing it when I had finished massaging his back.  
I let out a nice contented moan.  
"I want you to do that more often."  
"I think we can find an agreement" he chuckled at me.  
"Agreement? You already owe me two months of free massages Cloud!" I scolded him.  
"Only if I get some in return."  
"You're unfair."  
"Yes... maybe I like it too much."  
I ruffled his hair playfully.  
"You're a spoiled chocobo."  
"I think it's your fault."  
We laughed together.  
I turned in his arms.  
"Cloud, take care of me..." I snuggled against him, laying my head in the crook of his neck.  
His response wasn't made of words because it was not necessary. He only held me closer, cradling me gently and showering me with light kisses on the bare skin of my shoulder and neck.

This massage... I didn't think he would comply, didn't think he would be that good at it, didn't think it would make him smile and didn't think he would keep me in his arms, sharing his warmth with me.  
This time I was the first one to fall asleep but before that I made sure he was under the sheets with me, our bodies intertwined in a sweet embrace.  
I was elated.

*****************************************************

Dear readers, I have a suggestion for you : forget that this story is about massage and re-read the dialogue.... Let's see how many of you have a perverted mind... lol


End file.
